分手事務所
by Das Eis
Summary: 心狠手辣追求完美卻容易失去記憶的大小姐以及古靈精怪笑裡藏刀有個古怪癖好的好友. 這兩個奇怪的美女組合加上另外兩個完美的天才美男子組成了一間全國著名的－分手事務所 這是一間負責把情人,夫妻拆開的專業事務所,只要符合以下條款,我們一定一切幫你做到: 分手事務所 你想把兩人分開嗎?你痛恨那個讓你傷心的人嗎?你想抱負拒絕你的畜生嗎? 分手事務所會幫你實現所有復仇的願望,幫你討回公道,


故事簡介:

心狠手辣追求完美卻容易失去記憶的大小姐以及古靈精怪笑裡藏刀有個古怪癖好的好友. 這兩個奇怪的美女組合加上另外兩個完美的天才美男子組成了一間全國著名的－分手事務所

這是一間負責把情人,夫妻拆開的專業事務所,只要符合以下條款,我們一定一切幫你做到:

分手事務所

你想把兩人分開嗎?你痛恨那個讓你傷心的人嗎?你想抱負拒絕你的畜生嗎?

分手事務所會幫你實現所有復仇的願望,幫你討回公道,

將你仇恨全數還給拋棄你的人

只要你符合我們以下這三個規矩:

其一:是他/她先拋棄你

其二:是他/他先傷害你

其三:是他/他…

主辦/負責人:

榴愛絲 陳鴨子

流沙風 黑傑克

第一章

初中一年級:

"對不起,我已經有喜歡的對象了…"金髮碧眼的陽光男孩抓抓頭緊張的對我說道.

初中三年級:

"抱歉, 我已經有女朋友了…."黑髮藍眼的俄羅斯混血朝我抱歉的笑了笑.

高中二年級:

"那個…學姊…我…我有意中人了…"靠!女生也不行??!

高中三年級:

"真是抱歉…我已經有男朋友了…"天啊!!為什麼偏偏你是gay!!

依我泡在學校這麼多年,累積的愛情經驗依然還是全部都是0,是說敢問我得罪你了嗎?愛神大人.竟然讓我悲慘到一次都沒有跟人交往過! 我不過是家裡有錢了一點,頭腦聰明了一點,身材好了一點,漂亮了一點,性格好了一點…好吧雖然家裡有一點在做黑的,不過也都是討個湖口嗎? 行行出狀元啊!

甚麼你說甚麼? 唉呀我當然知道身為女子的我會一點武功可能對一些男人來說有點小驚, 但女孩子嗎都因該要會一點防身術啊!你說是不是?現在社會這麼險惡,女孩子都要保護自己阿.有必要把所有人都要嚇成這副傻樣嗎?虧他們都是豪門之家,有些甚至跟我一樣出自黑道世家….把我當蛇蠍一樣,躲得我遠遠的…甚麼嗎??!

"恭喜你畢業,愛絲小姐."一個十分整齊的聲音突然擾亂我的思緒.

我回過頭看了我的保鑣一眼,嘆了一口氣後默默的點了點頭,慢慢的走向停在校門外的勞斯倫斯.

"今天不管我父親幫我安排的行程是甚麼,我都要先去理髮店"我用著特有稍微沙啞的聲音命令到.

身為一個女性,我的聲音並不是一生下來就這麼沙啞,我的喉嚨是在我小時後發燒時受到傷害導致聲音就變成這副德性. 後來醫生診斷我就是這種容易發燒的體質.只要興奮或是過於疲勞,我的體溫就會開始往上爬.

"小姐…"

我的貼身保鑣阿朗再度打破我的思緒,我轉頭狠狠的瞪了他一眼.

看著他打了一個哆嗦,我輕輕的笑了起來.

"那個…"他緊張的吞了吞口水,再接再厲的繼續詢問"為什麼小姐要千里迢迢的到一個不知名的理髮店呢?家裡老爺特別為夫人從英國聘請的理髮師不好嗎?" 在我的瞪視下阿朗的聲音越變越小, 到了後面我必須張開耳朵才能聽清楚他在說甚麼.

"唉~"我嘆了一口長長的氣,這就是我會甚麼討厭旁邊有一個人跟著,一點自由都沒有.老實說我根本就不需要一個貼身保鑣,但是看在四爺爺的面子上我也不能多說甚麼.

"我說阿朗,你又知道英國的理髮師是世界最好的嗎?你是主子還是我是主子?還不快跟我走."我不耐煩的踱了踱步, 走向為我張開的車門.

"我又沒說英國禮法師最好…不就是怕到時候小姐回家又說自己浪費錢嗎…"

阿朗小聲委屈的嘆道.

懶得裡他!

坐進為我張開的黑色勞斯倫斯,我毫不客氣的一屁股往真皮座椅鄧了上去. 回頭望了望阿朗,以眼神示意他一同跟我做坐進來.

"可是….小姐奴才我…不能跟主子坐在一起啊…"阿朗扭捏得站在車門前進退兩難.

我不耐煩的翻了翻白眼.阿朗他就是這一點最煩,不知道他是不是穿越時空從古代來的,所有他用的敬稱都停留在古代清朝時期. 記得第一次見面時他對我舉了一個恭,嘴巴突然冒出格格兩個字,差點讓我驚嚇過度而吐血身亡.

看著仍然僵在車門口的阿朗,我開口恐嚇.

"少廢話!你在不上車,我將在這把你奄了"我朝著他陰險的笑了笑.

話剛說完,阿朗臉色蒼白的跳進車子裡把門關了起來.

唉~跟了我這麼多年,他還是這麼怕我阿,我看著阿朗委屈的表情,心裡開懷大笑了起來.

阿朗台頭看著我笑咪咪的神情,像是得到鼓勵一樣,鼓起勇氣問了我一句.

"那小姐為什麼要去理髮店呢?"

本來開心的神情轉變為邪惡的笑容,阿朗的勇氣再度被打回0.看著阿朗縮回椅子裡的模樣我輕笑出聲, "嘿嘿嘿…."伴著我沙啞的聲音,我敢肯定我現在的模樣可以媲美魔王在世."因為我要做生意啦!!"

阿朗的驚訝神情讓我更得意的笑了起來.

我做的生意阿,可是數一數二,全國…不我可趕說全世界最特別的－分手事務所.

這個事務所可是我和我的好友鴨子一起組合起全國最出名的分手集團,由我為頭召集了全世界閒著沒事幹的帥哥美女們破壞其他人生活的組織.

而至於為什麼我要去理髮店呢?因為如果簡簡單單的用我出色的外表來破壞別人的感情太沒挑戰性了. 我要特別化裝,遮住我罕有的紫瞳,和即腰的烏黑長髮.我要帶著一副眼就,隱形黑瞳,穿上寬鬆洗到泛黃的白色T恤,寬厚的短褲.走路帶點內巴,配著綠色的夾腳拖鞋,開著我黃色的吉普車,我.要用我的演技而不是外表來毀滅他人幸福的生活.

"小姐…理髮店只會給你剪頭髮…他們並沒有幫你換裝的服務…"阿朗尷尬的對著我陰險的臉說道.

"啊??我有說甚麼嗎?"我呆呆的為阿朗.

阿朗愣了一下,然後嘆了一口氣."沒事…"以他無奈的看著我的表情,想必我的失憶症大概又犯了吧.

我傻傻的笑了笑.只見阿朗呆呆的看了我一下.

這個世界上,除了我的家人以外,只有我古靈精怪的好有鴨子知道我的真實身分與相貌.呵呵,老媽跟老爸一定猜不到叔叔跟家裡的那些外遇都是被我們分手事務所揪出來的.當然,姨媽們一定意想不到我竟然是幫他們脫離苦海的救世主!

想到姨媽們的臉就感到好笑,明明每個都討厭我討厭的不得了,卻礙在四爺爺的面子上不敢造聲.誰都知道四爺爺是最疼我的,我又對了自己笑一笑.

這個時候我感覺到車子慢慢的減速,我移動身子往前詢問司機.

"到了嗎?"我問.

"是的,小姐"

我抿了抿唇,一腳踏出車門.

"工作開始啦!"

"愛絲!你這傢伙怎麼現在才來呀?你沒手錶啊?還是被你連午餐一起吞下肚子裡啦?"

我前腳才剛踏進事務所的辦公室,一個尖銳的聲音馬上"熱烈"的歡迎我的到來.

我抬起頭,眼睛尋找聲音的來源.終於在辦公室的右方發現了聲音的主人.有著一頭烏黑長髮,圓圓地臉蛋,雙手插腰一副要把我打到外太空的模樣,沒錯他就是我的好友兼總經理－陳鴨子.

"你以為薪水是發給你好玩的嗎?你簡直比我這個總經理還要大牌."鴨子邊罵邊往我這邊走來.

只見所有在辦公室的人都漠不關心我這可憐處境的人,繼續有條理的分配今天要拆散的人們,絲毫沒有要幫助我的意思,哼!真是沒同事愛!

當我憤憤的想到這裡時鴨子一臉生氣得站在我面前等我發言.我心一驚馬上順口的道起歉來.

"

…真的很對不起…"我怯怯的用我沙啞的聲音回覆.

"對不起? 哼 與其說對不起道不如現在馬上跟我進辦公室一趟."鴨子用像一只母夜叉的眼神很狠的瞪著我,勾勾他的修長的手指示意我最好馬上跟他滾進總裁辦公室裡.

我跟隨他的步伐踱入我們的專屬辦公室,這個事務所裡的人沒有一個知道我其實就是幕後的總裁,我想憑我現在變裝的打扮也沒有人會猜得出來吧.

"你還真會演…"我收回怯怯的模樣主動伸手把大門關上,慢慢的用手默默的把沾在粗框眼鏡的口水一一抹掉.

"嘿嘿,唉呀 不然我怎麼當上這麼稱職的總經理呢?"'剛剛本來一副凶巴巴誰都不敢招惹的鴨子一轉身變成滿臉笑嘻嘻古靈精怪的開始跟我打哈哈.

唉~我嘆了一口氣,實在是不明白我們是怎麼變成世上最好的朋友,我們的個性相差十萬八千里,重點是他的個性非常捉摸不定,面具一張換過一張,永遠不知道他下一刻出甚麼牌…大家的被他的面具給蒙騙了!!鴨子是我認識以來最稀奇古怪並帶著奇怪癖好的人…

…說他是鬼還比較恰當!

"今天有甚麼案子阿?"我放棄的問

鴨子眼神閃耀著興奮光芒,蹦蹦跳跳的從木製的抽屜拉出一本深酒紅色資料夾.一邊跳邊興奮的對我說道

"呵呵~今天的案子真的是非~常有意思喔!"他塗著黑色指甲油的手指摸索著厚厚的資料夾裡的頁數,快速準確的翻到中間的那一頁並把他攤在我面前.

"你看你看~金星集團的二少爺想要我們幫忙把他的男朋友甜心搶回來喔~"

他的笑容參雜著等著看好戲的氣息我望著他喔了一聲,低頭看了一眼資料,突然…

"甚麼!!!!慢著慢著!為什麼又給我一個同性戀的案子?你不要太過分啦.我才是董事長啊!這種苦差事幹嘛不給傑克做阿?"我生氣的抱怨,為了秀出我有多生氣我甚至把資料夾用力的桌子一摔.

"傑克呀~你也知道他很忙哩"鴨子一點都沒有被我的怒氣影響到反而還繼續嘻皮笑臉的拍一拍被我欺負的可憐桌子輕鬆說道"他這禮拜在醫院上班,沒辦法來公司囉."

死鴨子,真可惡!我看這世界上也就只有傑克能制的住這個瘋子.

我憤憤的繼續唸著"你這人也真怪!明明喜歡他,卻讓他去辦男女的Case,也不讓他辦男男的Case,難道你覺得男人比女人更能偷走他嗎?"說道這裡我越來越糊塗"雖然他斯文沉靜聰明還會燒一手好菜,可能是很多男人會喜歡的料 但女人不也一樣?"我難以置信的看著他

"喂喂~難道你忘了阿？高三那年你喜歡的那個男生的男.朋.友就是傑克那行的阿?"鴨子翹著腳毫不留情的戳著我的痛處."再說阿~不是我怕傑克被別的女人搶走,他們可搶得過我??喔呵呵呵!~因該是傑克怕我哪天跟別的帥哥搞上~"鴨子的怪個性又再度發作了.

"好啦,我鬧完了"鴨子再度開心的輕笑出聲後馬上換了一張嚴肅的臉詢問我"案子我們都接了,加上金星集團也給了我們不少錢,難道你要退掉案子然後乖乖付毀約金?"

"唉…我知道了"無奈的再度接下資料夾我開始認真的開始看起檔案."計畫是?"

"呵呵計畫方面當然是不用你操心啦!鬼主意和虐待人都是我的專長!"

鴨子拍拍胸普保證.

"…拜託比起心狠手辣,我可比你強多了!"我鬱悶的哼道.

"我又沒在跟你比心狠手辣."鴨子對我翻了翻白眼.

這傢伙….

"真不明白傑克這麼完美的醫生怎麼會跟你糾纏上?"我奇怪感嘆道

鴨子聞言馬上一轉身狠狠的掐了我一下,大聲對著門外喊出"下次你再給我遲到,看我怎麼收拾你!"


End file.
